Recently, there has been known a technology capable of executing an application delivered via a network such as the Internet simultaneously with the reproduction of broadcast content. As such a technology, a technology called Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as HbbTV) is known. As the standard of the HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Literature 1) is developed in Europe. Additionally, also in Japan, standards “IPTVFJ STD-0010” (see Non-patent Literature 2) and “IPTVFJ STD-0011” (see Non-patent Literature 3) that correspond to the “ETSI TS 102 796” are developed.
For example, in a system in which an application is executed simultaneously with the reproduction of broadcast content, such as the HbbTV, a life cycle from the activation to the end of the application is managed by a data structure called AIT (Application Information Table) section that is superimposed on the broadcast content. An information terminal that has acquired an AIT section controls an application based on an application control code included in the AIT section.
Further, an XML-AIT that is described in an XML format is exemplified as a format that includes information equivalent to the broadcast AIT section and is optimal to provide information on an application to a receiving apparatus by using a communication network such as the Internet.